The invention relates to the field of thermal printing. More specifically, the invention relates to thermal printing techniques for producing markings on multiple sides of a thermochromic medium. Particular embodiments of the invention are particularly useful in thermal printing applications to mark votes on a two-sided ballot during an election to provide visual evidence of voters' selections.